Dying to Live
by AnonymslyMe
Summary: Hermione dies, then Harry. Ron and Ginny are miserable, and choose the only way to be happy again. Warning- rated for multiple character deaths. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny.


Dying to Live

Hermione had died. It was 5 short years after they confessed their love. Just 5 years they were able to spend with each other like that. Just barely moved out of the honeymoon stage, into living a lifetime with each other. Then Hermione died. So did the baby forming in her stomach. Ron was all alone. No one understood the pain. They had, pain, but not like his. Harry suffered greatly, and so did Ginny. But they had each other, it wasn't as bad. Maybe George was the only one, after losing Fred. Of course, they weren't the same love as Ron and Hermione, but were both 2 half's, coming together to complete each other. But George now had Angelina, so, again it wasn't the same. But close. Ron wallowed away for 5 more, long, boring years, not doing much. He just moved through the motions, numb to feeling. He would think of Hermione every night, take a pillow and encompass it, as he would have done to her had she been physically beside him. Then he cried. Not crying, weeping. Bawling. Total sorrow. Over and over. Every day, he put new, fresh flowers on her grave. He tried to do everything Hermione every nagged him about. People told him to move on, meet someone new, there would be someone out there for him. Of course he didn't. Were these not the same people who told him that he and Hermione were the perfect pairing, they needed each other, they would ALWAYS be in love, no one could replace the other? Ron rarely smiled. When he did, it was small, and never reached his eyes. His eyes no longer changed color, from happiness or love. They stayed at grief and pain, sometimes love. They were just a gray, lifeless, sorrow-filled color.

Then Harry died, and Ginny understood. For a while, about 5 months, Ginny and Ron would just be together, wallowing in thoughts, sorrow, memories, loss, and love. They then started falling asleep in each others arms, as they would have done if their spouse was there. Just, they weren't spouses. They were siblings sharing loss, heartache. Acting lifeless, not really living. Conversations with anyone were short, and without any emotion.

The same happened with Hermione and Harry, except, they talked more. They weren't at as much loss, because they were able to reconnect with everyone else that had died. Seeing Fred, Sirius, Harry's parents, everyone that had died, was nice. But seeing their loves in so much pain; now that was hard. They would stay in each others arms, waiting for death to take Ron and Ginny so they could finally be at peace, with their other half.

Finally, one night, 4 years after Harry had died, Ron and Ginny had a real conversation.

"Do you think we should go too?" Ron asked suddenly, surprising Ginny.

"W-What do you mean?" Ginny asked, surprised Ron was talking.

"Do you think we should give up? Die. Kill ourselves. So we can be with Hermione and Harry again, be happy. We both know we're not happy now, and won't ever be. We aren't living. Once we're done here, we'll go up and find them, live with them, be happy. It will be better than now. "Ron debated.

Ginny needed a while to think. After a while, she came to the same conclusion as Ron.

"Yes, I agree. Both of us are to miserable to do anything. When? Now! Oh, I just can't wait to see Harry! I'm so exited!" Ginny said, actually with some emotion.

"Wait, wait. We should at least do some things we loved before we go for good. Quidditch, favorite desserts, stuff like that. "

"Oh, all right. At least we can do these things with emotion, now that we know we'll be seeing them soon."

"Should we say goodbye? I don't think it's fair not to… but will they try to get us to stay?"

"Well, we need to say goodbye. But they should understand… they've seen so miserable we've been. If they don't, we'll just apparate back, there's no floo here."

For the first time it what seems like forever, Ginny and Ron showed some emotion. They actually laughed, had a good time, felt. Everyone was surprised. Until they said they were leaving. Family could protest, but they all knew it was for the best. Everything had been tried to cheer them up, but nothing worked. They knew it was for the best. They said heartfelt goodbyes, knowing soon some would be joining them.

Each took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded. "On the count of three. One, two, THREE!"

Each gulped down a poisonous potion, but one that did not cause pain. Just quickly lulled you to sleep, a sleep you wouldn't wake from. Death took each one, and then they reunited with not the love of their lives, but their loves for eternity. There were tears, but of joy and happiness, an emotion that had not happened for so long. At last, they could live and feel. They had died to live.


End file.
